Xtaabay
| legion = | chapter_cohort= | gender = Male | species = Transhuman; Astartes | worships = | relatives = | dob = | died = | resurrected = | destroyed = | skin colour = | hair colour = | height = | weight = }} Xtaabay, known as the Phase Walker and the Prime Seeker, was a deadly operative of the Grave Stalkers Legion, counted as one of the most formidable snipers and superbly skilled assassins amongst the Legiones Astartes. Even before the Insurrection, rumour abounded of Xtaabay's deadly skill-at-arms and fieldcraft. Some whispered that he even rivaled the deadly marksmen of Clade Vindicare in his ability to insinuate himself deep behind enemy lines and deliver the killing shot, taking out high-ranking commanders and rebellious planetary governors. His legend was such, that much of his exploits and kill-counts couldn't be definitively verified until well after the Insurrection was over. Background Undoubtedly the finest sniper in the XVth, Xtaabay could probably contend for the honour of greatest amongst all the Legions, or so his brethren claimed. It was rare for the Grave Stalkers to boast of anything, yet they spoke in hushed whispers of his prowess. The Phase Walker himself remains silent, content to follow his lords command. He was often witnessed on the eve of battle or its ending, but never over its course. Before the Insurrection some had begun to doubt the veracity of the Grave Stalker’s tales at all. Only the marksmen of the XIVth regarded them with certainty thanks to the mix of rivalry and respect they held for the Phase Walker. Even after his Legion’s treachery confirmed encounters were sparse. It was only when Lexmechanics trawling records of the XVth's activities discovered an anomalous pattern within their reports that the scope of Xtaabay's activities were revealed. Leaders and individuals who might have otherwise proven resistant to the Grave Stalker’s typical tactics were abruptly recorded as deceased or missing in action. On some occasions this was before the dreaded armies of K'awil's sons fell upon their target proper. In others it was disguised midway through a fierce battle or heated skirmish. Every listed cause of death was contrary to the usual maimings of the Grave Stalkers, for there was no spectacle or torture. Simply an immediate and unheralded death. Based on this evidence it can be theorised that Xtaabay's mandate was the elimination of those targets deemed to dangerous to torment; to deliver a swift and silent death that would go almost unnoticed in the carnage to follow. Who knows how many dissidents or commanders have fallen to his rifle or blades over the years. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Master-Crafted, Modified Sniper Rifle' - Xtaabay carried a unique sniper rifle of unknown design and provenance, which seemingly used a mixture of advanced bolter weaponry and gravitic accelerator technology. This unique weapon had two fire modes; rapid shot and execution shot. *'Frag & Krak Grenades' *'Melta Bombs' *'Power Dagger' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Cameleoline' Category:X Category:Characters Category:Grave Stalkers Category:Insurrectionist Characters Category:Space Marines